


Knife Skills

by Marmeladeskies



Series: All For The Game Prompt Fills From My Tumblr [28]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drinking, Eden's Twilight, M/M, Protective Andrew Minyard, club, tw: attempted sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: Nicky and Erik have a fight. Nicky gets drunk.





	Knife Skills

Actually, it was Erik’s fault. It was all Erik’s fault-

Erik’s fault that Nicky was drunk as a sailor right now, Erik’s fault that Nicky still felt like he was going to cry, even though his mouth was burning from vodka and cracker dust, and it was also Erik’s fault that Nicky was grinding with a stranger right now.

Nicky hadn’t even looked at the guy’s face, not really, they all looked the same under the strobe light anyway.

As the guy’s hands grabbed Nicky’s hips, all Nicky was thinking about was the stupid, the idiotic fight him and Erik had had this afternoon. So stupid. Of course it wasn’t Nicky’s fault at all. Not even a little. Long distance sucks.

“Ayy, baby, you wanna get out of here?”

The guy’s voice was barely audible through the loud, heavily thumping bass on Eden’s dancefloor.

Nicky shook his head. No, he didn’t want to. All he wanted was dance and get his mind off of Erik and their fight and how much he missed Erik.

That was when the guy’s hands started wandering. Up, pushing at the hem of Nicky’s black shirt- Nicky grabbed the guy’s wrists, but the alcohol made his movements slurred and his grip weaker than it would normally be, and so the guy managed to push one of his hands under Nicky’s shirt.

Nicky tried pulling away- he didn’t like this at all. Only Erik was allowed to do this… He managed to shake the guy off, but when he spun around, the world kept spinning even when Nicky stood still.   
The guy caught Nicky’s elbow, but wouldn’t let go when Nicky yanked it back-

“Aw, come on, don’t be like that-”

“I have a boyfriend!”, Nicky tried, but fuck, was he drunk. It came out in a slurred jumble of words, and the loud music didn’t make it any better. Shit, he was pretty positive that he was about to vomit any minute.

He’d have aim for the guy because he wouldn’t let Nicky go, still tugging on his elbow, one arm now snaking around Nicky’s waist.

“Come on, I live two streets over.” Lights blurred by, there were people, Nicky was touching people accidentally as he was being dragged away from the crowd, towards the exit-

and then, suddenly, the arms holding Nicky up were gone, sending him stumbling against something hard- a wall?   
No, Kevin. Kevin who actually held him up with a pissed off look on his face.

“Kevin?!”, Nicky slurred, “what…” He forgot halfway through what he had been about to ask.

“Andrew.” Kevin sounded so sober… how was he sounding this sober? Nicky wondered while he lifted his head to follow Kevin’s gaze…

…only to find Andrew, knife out, the blade glinting in the club lights, over a heap of human on the club floor. Nicky quickly looked away again- hopefully no one was about to bleed out on the floor of Eden’s tonight.

Andrew was righting himself at Kevin’s voice. The guy did not.

“We’re leaving.”

-

The next morning, Nicky woke to a text from Erik.

_Guten Morgen mein kleiner Fuchs, unser Streit gestern tut mir leid… und das sage ich jetzt nicht nur wegen der Todesdrohung in Text-Form, die ich gestern Nacht noch von einer unbekannten Nummer erhalten habe. Telefonieren? Ich vermisse dich… hasse es, wenn wir streiten. ♥ liebe dich_

_(Good morning my little fox, I’m sorry about our fight last night… and I’m not just saying that because of the death threat text I received from an anonymous number last night. Call me? I miss you… hate it when we fight. ♥ love you)_


End file.
